Lucy was Traded, Charlie Brown!
by peanutsfan1
Summary: A girl named Saphhire lets Lucy know that she will become a Pokemon master of Hoenn. The duo turns out to be sisters, and they journey through Hoenn to declare the Van Pelts the best! Meanwhile, Charlie Brown and the gang are celebrating a pain-free life. Rated K for usual crude humor and fantasy violence. My other Pokecharlie fanfic never happened here.


Peanutsfan1 presents:

Lucy was Traded, Charlie Brown!

Chapter 1:

We're All Safe, Charlie Brown

Lucille (Lucy for short) Van Pelt is the crabbiest girl you can ever meet. She's an eight-year-old girl that had curled black hair, a blue skirt, and black shoes. She was getting ready for bed, ready for the biggest revision of _her_ oldest trick in the book: pulling the football away. This time, though, it would be on tape, then on _YouTube_, later continuing to _national television_ (MTV's Pranked).

"I have some things to check, though, before I rule this neighborhood." Lucy said. She went outside in the darkness, briefly practicing her pull. Linus was watching from his room, realizing that poor Charlie Brown would have his life ruined. Linus had no idea; he was just an innocent friend of the round-headed loser. To keep Lucy from noticing that he wanted to help, he just went back to watching the Pokémon marathon (that showed _every _episode) that was about to end with the latest episode.

"I hope you weren't getting any idea of helping that blockhead getting a life, cuz I'm gonna slug you if you did!" Lucy warned. "Nonsense, Lucy" Linus had nervously replied, "I'm just watching this marathon before bed." Lucy left without hurting her younger brother, always trying to spoil her plans; she despised it. The crabby, little girl went to bed after warning Linus about doing something about the future _Prank of the Week_.

It was a peaceful sleep, because yesterday is a history, the future is a mystery, but today is a gift! Lucy's present of today was almost here, but it wasn't. Here's why: when she woke up, it was misty (a _different_ kind of misty). However, she wasn't fooled by it. "I told you, Linus, I was going to hurt you if tried to teach me a lesson!" Lucy exclaimed. She went right to Linus' room to beat him up, but he wasn't there.

"Look, Linus, if you're hiding, _come out_, I'm not fooled!" Lucy threatened. The doorbell rang, once per every 3 seconds, giving Lucy a theory. "**There** he is, at the door trying to scare me." Lucy said. She walked down the stairs and opened the door with a fist. However, it wasn't Linus at the door; instead, it was girl from an anime. She was named Sapphire, and she was from that show Linus was watching.

_(An extremely short flashback that Lucy never saw in her whole life)_

A soul-like person was floating down to a certain spot in the Van Pelt yard. She put a mysterious object in front of herself, and then left.

_(An extremely short flashback that Lucy never saw in her whole life ends)_

She handed Lucy a strange note, and then vanished in the wind. The note read: You must become a Pokémon master.

Lucy woke up instantly from her strange dream of strangeness…_**OF STRANGERS!**_ She went right Linus' room to beat him up for making her dream random strangeness pictures of strangers. "All right, Linus, time for payback!" Lucy threatened. "What did I do?" Linus asked bravely. Lucy realized that her dream was no trick, since Linus had no nervous look, voice, or _anything_. Before she ate breakfast she went outside to pull that football…and prank.

"Gotcha!" Charlie Brown exclaimed. The round-headed boy threw a football at her to avoid getting killed, since he had confidence by a dream that after he fell for it, he transformed into a kite and attacked Lucy (WTF?). Linus planned something with Charlie Brown over the (smart) phone. "Do you want to throw that fake Pokeball at her, as if we were capturing her?" Linus asked. "Of course, I do, Linus!" Charlie Brown replied.

Charlie Brown did a curveball with the Pokeball, as if he was pitching a baseball, and it hit Lucy. The Pokeball opened and a red laser that got bigger went after Lucy, and surrounded her. The red laser returned to the Pokeball with Lucy in it. Charlie and Linus then stated out the advantages of Lucy not outside of the Pokeball, "Therefore, we won't get hurt at all in our lives ever again." They put the filled capturing ball inside a glass case, and then they were singing "Free at Last" for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Lucy was spinning around in a red vortex. "I will get those two when I'm done with the strange thing!" Lucy yelled. The vortex then turned into a pitch black abyss that seemed to never end. "!" Lucy screamed. She was starting to get unconscious, only taking an endless exhale, then nothing, when she can nothing, when she can do nothing, and so on.

Next Chapter:

The Start of a New Journey!


End file.
